


the undone and the divine

by larasorna



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Biblical References, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Demonic Possession, F/M, Religion, Translation, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Он ненавидит ее, глубоко, яростно. И это прекрасное чувство, разжигающее пламя внутри. Он пересекает комнату, касаясь белых стен его тюрьмы. Он повторяет ее движения, следуя за ней, но не может ее коснуться, не может вонзить ногти ей под кожу. Это сводит его с ума - эта нужда разорвать ее на части голыми руками и вгрызться в ее гладкую, бледную плоть. Его ладони все еще покрыты шрамами, с того раза, когда она заклеймила его, и он хочет заклеймить ее в ответ.





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the undone and the divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308476) by [thedivinemove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedivinemove/pseuds/thedivinemove). 



Он ждет их следующего действия. Он, знает, что может одолеть их, всех их. Корделия возможно и может потягаться, но его сила намного могущественней. Тьма уже разъедает землю, пожирает ее, превращая в пепел. Они опоздали.

Он наблюдает за тем, как они собираются внизу лестницы: четыре суки-ведьмы, их взгляд напряжен и сосредоточен. Даже Коко — величайшая нелепость из всех со своей щепоткой магии в крови.

Майкл ничего не может поделать и поэтому смеется.

Он делает шаг вниз. Ведьмы стоят смирно, блокируя его; магия струится как океанические волны перед бурей — мягкая, но все еще устрашающая и далекая от своей истинной мощи. Все нормально, думает он и одна нога зависла в воздухе, он может пройтись по их трупам.

— Осторожней, — говорит старуха, ее очки сверкают, — это длинный путь вниз, мальчик.

О, он знает все о падении. И вскоре узнают и они.

Он поднимает свои руки. И затем мир переменяется.

Это своеобразное чувство, которое заставляет волосы встать дыбом, заставляет сжимать зубы до боли. Визуально ничего не изменилось и в течении определенного мучительного момента, он не может понять почему — до тех пор, пока его взгляд не остановится на свечах, которые пылали и возрастали со скоростью света.

Ведьмы стояли неподвижно, что само по себе плохо, ведь он единственный, кто остался в тени, а самодовольная усмешка на лице Мэдисон заставила его остановиться. Четыре ведьмы. Дины нет. Нет и… Мэллори.

Он бежит вниз по лестнице, выпуская мощный всплеск силы — зверский и лишенный грации, но его достаточно дабы убрать их со своего пути, отправить тех в полет как марионеток. Лэнгдон бежит в библиотеку, где, не двигаясь лежат тела, одетые в маскарадные тряпки. В мгновение ока, как заведенные часы, они извиваются на полу, задыхаясь. Они встают, держа отравленные яблоки.

Никаких ведьм.

Он чувствует присутствие силы и пытается понять ее месторасположение, но магия Корделии блокирует его. Музыка и голоса сливаются в адскую какофонию вместе с временем, которое мимолетно проворачивается. Он движется как призрак среди всего этого, тихо и незаметно, до того, как выбить дверь и выйти наверх в гущу ядерной зимы.

Силуэт на земле, серая точка в кружащемся тумане. Легкие Майкла, кажется, заполняются песком. Его ярость растет. Краснеет, кипит и становится чудовищной с каждым его последующим шагом вперед к фигуре, сидящей на коленях. Ее ладони прижаты к земле, и поток силы непрерывно перетекает из нее в почву из пепла.

Он запускает в нее удар со всей своей силой. Со всей, что имеется. Ее достаточно дабы уничтожить любую живую клетку во всей округе, которую охватывает его глаз. Но когда адское пламя отступает, обнажая выжженную дымящую землю, он видит, что она все еще на месте. Все еще дышит. Кровь струится из ее носа, капая на землю между ее рук.

Этого не может быть.

Майкл толкает ее, отрывая руки от почвы и заставляет ее перевернуться и оказаться спиной к земле. Он переносит весь свой вес сверху нее, придавливая ноги чтобы та не смогла отбиваться. Если его магии недостаточно, он выжмет из этой лживой суки всю жизнь своими голыми руками. Все это время, она пряталась у него под носом со своим образом мыши, сконфуженным выражением лица. Она играла с ним.

Он обхватывает ее шею пальцами и сильно сжимает, проголодавшись по сладкому звуку сломанной шеи. Ему хочется увидеть, как ее глаза закатываются назад. Майкл был не готов чтобы лицо Мэллори, белоснежно белое и разукрашенное кровью, начало сиять.

Сияние распространяется по всему ее телу. Сначала неспешно, а затем мгновенно возрастая. Его руки, сомкнутые на ее шее, начинают гореть. Боль проникает до самих костей, ничего подобного ранее он не чувствовал. Он отрывается от нее, падая на землю рядом с пульсирующим светом. Когда он оказывается рядом, она тускнеет. Ее тяжелое дыхание стучит в ушах как боевые пушки.

Он смотрит вниз на выжженное мясо, которое ранее было его ладонями. Майкл старается себя исцелить, превозмогая боль и злость.

Ничего не происходит.

Он буквально-таки может видеть свои кости, когда пытается согнуть руку.

— Не нужно было этого делать, — хрипло говорит девушка. Ее гладкая, идеальная рука вытирает кровь с лица.

Майкл пытается наброситься на нее еще раз, но сияние появляется быстрее чем крик. Он отлетает назад, кости ломаются, а агония проникает во все уголки его естества.

— Держись подальше от меня, — он слышит, как та кричит, но не видит из-за жара в глазах, что обжигает как кислота, проникая в череп. Он пытается прогнать эту боль, но его руки бесполезны, а боль становится еще сильнее.

Он чувствует, как земля трясется под ним, когда время крутится назад, вплоть до шагов, машин, бомб, щебетания птиц, а затем Мэллори падает на землю. Ей тяжело дышать, она устала бороться.

Он открывает глаза и видит ее, вытянувшуюся в паре сантиметров от него. Волосы закрывали часть лица, когда как на другой была размазана кровь. Это еще не конец, думает он и вкладывает всю силу и убеждение в эти слова дабы они прозвучали в ее голове. Ее веки распахиваются от шока, и он позволяет ей увидеть его настоящее лицо всего на несколько секунд перед тем, как, собрав все свои силы, он исчезнет.

 

***

 

В Академии жизнь шла своим чередом. Они собрали все по кусочкам и начали с чистого листа, словно апокалипсиса и вовсе не было. Это вовсе не мир и не спасение. Может они и остановили бомбы, но мир продолжает ходить по краю.

Мэллори старается изо всех сил вспомнить. Заклинание другой идентичности исчезло не полностью, хоть она и пыталась это скрыть от других. Казалось, она создала три разные версии себя, которые никак между собой не склеивались. Есть Мэллори — ведьма из прошлого, талантливая, нежная и любящая. Несчастная, брошенная Мэллори из бункера и Мэллори сегодняшнего дня, которая совершила необъяснимое.

Мэллори чувствовала себя грязной. Она бесчисленное количество раз трет свою шею, но она все еще пульсирует от его прикосновений.

 

***

 

Слова Майкла Лэнгдона все еще звенят в ее голове. Это еще не конец, он и правда не врал.

Изменения происходят незаметно — парочка здесь, парочка там. Они происходят по всей стране в небольших количествах, и их легко изгнать. Затем он взрастает жадность. Охватывает школы. Церкви. Супермаркеты. Небоскребы. В мире недостаточно ведьм и священников чтобы сдержать демонов, которых он выпускает на свободу. Мэллори не остается выбора.

— Как тебе моя армия? — кричит он Корделии, когда ведьмы в очередной раз сталкиваются с ним в битве. Он стоит среди монстров и разрушения, выглядя как ангел и улыбается как дьявол. Его волосы, окружают голову словно золотой нимб и Мэллори думает, что это жестокая, жестокая шутка вселенной, которая послала его в ее жизнь.

Его голубые глаза яростно пылают с каждым ее последующим шагом к нему. Запах смерти ударил ей в нос.

— Я разорву тебя на части, маленькая девчонка, — шепчет он на языке, понять который может только она. Слова изгнания застряют в горле, и она снова смотрит на пустое место.

 

***

 

— Следовало убить его, когда была возможность, — говорит наконец-то Мэдисон то, о чем другие лишь думали. Все шипят на нее, но Мэллори понимает. Майкл продолжает разрушать, медленно и с тщательностью предает мир огню. Снова.

Почему она не может сделать этого? У нее есть силы. Прямо здесь, в ее руках.

 

***

 

Она носит цветы в волосах. Это потрясающе, думает он, насколько совершенно иначе она выглядит с распущенными волосами. Они светлые и гладкие, словно скрученное золото, обрамляя ее лицо, смягчая ее углы. Она носит корону роз на голове, струящееся черное платье и тонкие сандалии. Он опускается рядом с ней на скамье, достаточно близко дабы почувствовать сладко-гниющий запах и увидеть, как та напрягается в его присутствии.

Мэллори закрывает книгу, которую читала и поворачивает свое милое, милое личико к нему. Парк заполнен людьми, куча семей с детьми, которые то и дело бегают вокруг. Одно неверное движение — и щелчком пальцев он превратит парк в пустошь. Она умна, она это знает.

Майкл протягивает ноги перед собой, опуская руку на спинку позади нее чтобы его пальцы смогли коснуться ее волос.

— Собираешься поджечь меня снова? — Рассеяно спрашивает он, дотрагиваясь к ее затылку. Он убирает палец и внимательно осматривает. Целые. Интересно.

Мэллори сглатывает слюну, переводя взгляд с его рук на глаза. Она яростная, или пытается ею быть. Ему сложно воспринимать ее угрозы серьезно, когда она выглядит как тоненький цветок, готовая к сапогу, что ее придавит.

— Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это снова, — говорит девушка, качая головой. Теперь он видит — некоторые розы в ее волосах имеют шипы.

Он облизывает губы:

— Я ведь ничего не делаю, милая.

— Ты приносишь чуму.

Он улыбается и наклоняется ближе. Ее запах заполняет ноздри от которого ему становится нехорошо:

— Все, что я делаю так это указываю дорогим американцам, что все это время они пичкали своих детей ядом.

— И приносишь чуму, — повторила она медленно, пока ее глаза пылали.

— Это их выбор не вакцинироваться, — пожал тот плечами. Невинность с острыми зубами.

— Ты жалок.

Он дотрагивается большим пальцем к ее губам, очерчивая их мягкий контур и размазывает помаду.

— А ты, моя дорогая, — он вонзает ногти ей под кожу, — слабая.

Она одергивается, но недостаточно быстро чтобы остановить кровь. Та пузырем собирается на нижней губе и внезапное желание слизать ее начинает беспокоить его.

— У тебя есть последний шанс остановится, — говорит девушка, — я не позволю тебе сделать это снова.

Он лениво откидывается назад:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда не остановлюсь. Это то, кем я являюсь. То, ради чего я здесь. И ты никогда не остановишь меня. Ни сейчас, ни через сотни лет.

Мэллори надувает губы, но это никого не устрашает. Она выглядит как недовольная маленькая девочка:

— Ты ничего не знаешь.

— Я знаю достаточно. Видишь ли, единственный способ остановить меня — это убить. Но ты не можешь, так ведь?

— Последний шанс.

Его выражение теряет всякую прежнюю доброжелательность и взгляд каменеет:  
— Я любезно отказываюсь, — шепчет он язвительно.

Мэллори вздыхает, закрывая глаза, и затем свет поглощает их целиком.

 

***

 

Она закрывает его в клетке.

Мэллори погружает его в сон, а затем сосредотачивает всю свою силу, и не только ее, на строительство стены вокруг места его заточения. Без единой трещинки, без ошибки в заклинании. Это сдержит его, до поры до времени, до тех пор, пока она будет рядом, питая эти стены.

Ее план никого не впечатляет.

— Теперь у меня в подвале Антихрист, — тихо говорит Корделия, заставляя Мэллори чувствовать свою вину. Эта близость беспокоит Мисти, а когда остальные ведьмы напряжены, Корделия непреклонна. Его придется уничтожить. Скоро. И навсегда.

— У Фионы случился бы инсульт, — говорит Зои, но даже она не смеет бродить около лестницы, ведущей в подвал.

— Мэл, дорогая, мы все знаем, что у тебя доброе сердце, — успокающе говорит Миртл, словно разговаривает с ребенком. Позади нее стоит Мэдисон, кривляясь, делая вид, что ее тошнит, — но он не заслуживает твоего милосердия, дитя мое. Он буквально-таки дьявол. Ты видела, что он сделал. И, уничтожить его не будет означать тоже самое как убить кого-то другого, правда. Ты отправишь его туда, где ему место. Он наверняка будет счастливее в аду.

У Мэдисон было сомневающееся выражение лица, но что-то изменилось, когда она повернулась к Мэллори. Ведь Мэллори притворялась будто сказанное Миртл было правдой; притворялась той прежней девочкой, которая превращала цветы в бабочек и никогда не вредила живому существу. И Мэдисон, кажется, раскрыла эту личину вранья. Что-то внутри Мэллори гниет, формируя ее истинный страх.

И это не было связано с убийством Майкла Лэнгдона.

Это было связано с тем, что произойдет после.

 

***

 

Он убьет ее.

Он разорвет ее на кусочки, на мелкие фрагменты. И будет продолжать вечность, пока она не превратится в пыль. Он не прекратит, не остановится пока сука не получит то, что заслуживает.

Он заперт в человеческом обличье. Слеп и неподвижен, сдерживаемый клеткой, сотворенной из ее, пахнущей плесенью, магии, которая впитывает все его силы как губка. Единственное его развлечение — фантазии о пытках и убийствах, но и это докучает через какое-то время. Он никогда бы не подумал, что это может произойти с ним. Из всех людей на земле…он.

Позже, он чувствует ее по другую сторону стены.

Каким-то образом, ему даже удается открыть глаза.

— Выпусти меня.

Она подходит к нему. У нее на голове лавровая тиара, а губы изогнуты странной формой, заставляя ее выглядеть немного угловато и даже злобно.

— Разве ты сам не говорил, что хочешь, чтобы люди перестали играть в игры и были самими собой? Что ж, это твой шанс. Здесь ты можешь быть самим собой, и никем другим.

Его конечности начинают двигаться, и он поднимается с пола. Он ненавидит ее, глубоко, яростно. И это прекрасное чувство, разжигающее пламя внутри. Он пересекает комнату, касаясь белых стен его тюрьмы. Он повторяет ее движения, следуя за ней, но не может ее коснуться, не может вонзить ногти ей под кожу. Это сводит его с ума — эта нужда разорвать ее на части голыми руками и вгрызться в ее гладкую, бледную плоть. Его ладони все еще покрыты шрамами, с того раза, когда она заклеймила его, и он хочет заклеймить ее в ответ.

 

***

 

Ночью ей снится он.

Мэллори не знает выскользнула ли это его магия сквозь стены, или это игры ее разума. Так или иначе он здесь. Всегда здесь, над ней со своим запахом смерти и красными глазами. Грубая, неровная кожа его ладоней скользит вниз по ее бедрам.

— Убей меня, — говорит он, моля, бросая вызов и затем оставляя влажную полоску между ее грудью языком, щипая пальцами ее бедра.

— Не могу, — выдыхает она, накручивая пряди его волос на палец, направляя его к своей груди.

— Убей меня, — шепчет он, оставляя ожоги на коже, а затем кусает, сильно. Ее мир рушится под ней.

— Не могу, — она пытается спихнуть его, но он держит крепко, придавливая своим весом так же, как и месяцами ранее, когда был конец света.

Он обхватывает пальцами ее горло:

— Чего ты боишься?

— Я не могу, — повторяет Мэллори и просыпается.

 

***

 

Они знают, что ее магия не такая как у всех. Точнее, это вовсе не магия.

Корделия в здравии, а ее очищающий свет никогда не был заклинанием.

У нее остались воспоминания из прошлой жизни. Где она играла у воды, бросая мяч в море. Она помнит, как бегала за мячом пока ее ноги не тонули в мокром песке. Она не умеет плавать. Она делает шаг, еще один, балансируя по поверхности словно та была твердой и устойчивой, наблюдая за тем как ее родители на пляже превращались лишь в далекие точки.

— Значит, она умеет летать, — тихо говорит ее мама, когда думает, что Мэллори не слышит.

— Это не левитация, дорогая, — отвечает бабушка.

 

***

 

— Я знаю, ты боишься, — говорит он, его глаза сияют по ту сторону решетки. Она продолжает игнорировать его, проводя кончиками пальцев по стене, питая их с каждым днем все больше и больше. Майкл подходит ближе, пока не чувствует свет, он жжется, как и ее прикосновения. Он пытался и из-за этого сжег себе палец. — Но тебе не следует.

— Что заставило тебя это сказать? — Она хмурит брови.

— Ты и я — одно целое. Я чувствую это, — отвечает Майкл, от чего у той пробегают мурашки по коже. Они нечто. Оба сотворены из чего-то вне этого мира. — Мы принадлежим друг другу.

Мэллори выпускает смешок, резкий, совсем чужой, который вовсе не тревожит его.

— Мы могли бы сбежать вместе, — голос Майкла сладкий и соблазнительный настолько насколько может быть сам грех. — Обещаю быть хорошим, бери своих птичек и цветы, если хочешь.

Ее смех, кажется, не прекращался. Он никогда не прекратится, пока его не сменит рыдание. Красные жемчужины падали из ее глаз.

Мэллори протягивает руку вперед в свет, что был стеной и хватает его за запястье, вонзая ногти под кожу.

— Ты — причина по которой я здесь. Однажды придет день, когда я выполню свое предназначение и ты отправишься обратно во тьму, где тебе и место. Даже на секунду не думай, что я струшу и не убью тебя. А это произойдет скоро.

— Ты не убьешь, — отвечает он, отходя назад, пытаясь затащить ее внутрь, — тебе ведь нравится чувствовать себя властной, нравится держать меня здесь. Взаперти, прикованного как животное. Тебе нравится, когда я в твоей постели.

Все еще держа его запястье, она потянула его на себя, притягивая того к свету. Майкл зарычал, ангельский огонь съедал его руку и лицо, оставляя измученную, обугленную плоть.

 

***

 

— Умирать — отстой, — говорит Мэдисон, передавая бутылку с джином Мэллори и подкуривая сигарет огнем из ее пальцев.

Руки Мэллори находятся вокруг горлышка бутылки, а затем она делает глоток. Жидкость приятно обжигает горло, обдавая теплом ее тело словно жидкое пламя. Ей будет не хватать этого, если она, конечно, все еще способна чувствовать, в следующей ее жизни. И, если она вообще будет хоть что-то помнить.

— Знаю, — выдыхает девушка.

— Нет, не знаешь, — Мэдисон усмехается. — Ты никогда не умирала по-настоящему.

Пока нет.

Они сидят на крыше, выпивая в тишине. Самолет в небесах подмигивает им как насмешка над звездами.

— Уж слишком много я оставалась, так ведь? — размышляет Мэллори. Ей нечего больше делать. Нет ради чего жить.

— Не знаю. Мир каким-то образом все еще крутится, даже не смотря на этого мудака, дышащего в нашем подвале. Но, — она махнула сигаретой перед лицом Мэллори, — ты должна все-таки расправится с этим. Другие уже места себе не находят.

— Я просто…просто правда не хочу этого делать. Я не готова уходить.

— Жизнь — сложная штука, сучка, — грубо ответила Мэдисон, но мудрость в глазах предавала смысл словам, — и это твоя жизнь.

 

***

 

Она делает шаг в его клетку и он, не теряя времени бросается на нее, коленом ударяет в живот и вонзаясь в ее шею. Она не обжигает его, и это на секунду его отталкивает. Пальцы касаются кружева ее платья.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он и выдыхает, когда она переворачивается и возвышается над ним. Ее волосы спускаются с плеч, накрывая словно вуаль, и когда он проводит по ним пальцами, ее шипы выпускают его кровь.

Она прижимается к его губам. Нежно, сладко. Игнорируя его цепкую хватку вокруг себя. Прижимаясь, она чувствует его возбуждение и то, как он одергивает ее волосы. Она целует его вновь и вновь. И вновь. Избегая его острых зубов, выдыхая в этот трупный запах, а затем вонзает нож ему в грудь. Глубоко. Глубже. Смертельно. Кровь хлыщет между их губами:

— Пошли домой, — шепчет Мэллори.


End file.
